Good-bye Company
"Hi guys!" said Claire as she skipped into the room. "Good morning Claire. You're in a good mood this morning," said R. "Of course I'm in a good mood. You guys should be too." "We should, why?" asked Crazy confused. "Don't tell me you guys don't know what today is!" Claire said with a gasp. "Sorry Claire, it escapes me. What is today?" asked R. "Is it Fried Chicken Friday?" asked WK. "No, it's not." "Is it someone's birthday?" asked Skip. "No...I can't believe you guys don't remember," Claire said with tears in her eyes. "Claire, don't cry. Tell us, what's today suppose to be?" asked Crazy. "Today is the one year anniversary of the company. I can't believe you guys have forgotten about it." "It is? I wasn't here when you made it Claire; I didn't know," said Crazy. "Well, Skip and the others should have known." "Sorry Claire, I've completely forgotten all about it," said Matt. "I forgive you guys. But, I'm throwing a party at my place tonight. That will make up for everything!" Claire said with a huge smile on her face. "A party? Count me in!" said Ralph. " I think all of us are going," said R. "Everyone except for Matt, he's not a party person," said Skip. "Actually Skip, I am going to the party. Besides, this means so much to Claire; I'm not going to ruin this day for her." Claire gave off a big smile and started jumping in the air with glee. "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! There will be cake, ice-cream, music, games, and all sorts of things." The Chief hops into the room to find Claire still jumping around. "Good morning agents. Claire, why are you jumping?" "Because, today's the company's anniversary. I'm throwing a party at my house. You can come to if you want Chief." "Thanks for the invite Claire, but I have something planned for tonight. Anyway I wanted to tell you guys something." "What is it Chief?" everyone asked. "I wanted to sa-" The Chief was cut off when the power suddenly went off. "AHH! I'm blind!" screamed Claire. "You're not blind Claire, the power just went out," said WK. The power then flickers back on, revealing the Chief with an irritated look on his face. "Weird...but anyway Chief, you were saying?" asked Skip. The Chief stayed quiet for a moment then replied in a low voice "Get out." "Huh? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." "I said get out." "Get out? what for?" asked Matt confused. "Because...you're fired." "What?! You can't fire Matt. He's such a good agent; Even though he doesn't like parties," said Claire. "I'm not just firing him, all of you are fired!" "WHAT?!" Everyone asked in confusion. "Ha ha, very funny of you Chief. You're a very silly flea," Matt said with a laugh. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! YOU ARE FIRED!" The Chief yelled in Matt's ear. "But...I thought...we were good," Claire said crying. "Well you thought wrong, like always. Now get out!" Matt walked over to the Chief, pulled out his badge, and dropped it by the flea. "Come on guys, let's go!" Everyone else then slowly gave the Chief there badges and followed behind Matt. Category:Fan fiction